Cardcaptor story type thingy: Shiny card
by Flaming psychopath
Summary: There`s a new card in town but we won`t tell you what it is. Really Odd crossover type thingy (though there are many chapters they are very very short.) :) ^_^ (Lots of making fun of Allen from Escaflowne). Bit o secondary Yaoi-ness. You've been warned.
1. Sakura go boom

Cardcaptors story type thingy : Shiney card.  
  
Chapter 1: Sakura go boom (nothing sick intended)  
  
READ THE WARNING!  
  
Warning: this disclaimer very long. Read the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer type thingy: We, da authors, have never seen the undubbed show of the first part of the final judgement(So it will be very screwed up.). The peeps who wrote this have very bad grammer and sentence structer (You should see the copy before I did spell check! I left some mistakes in there just to spite my computer though). In japapanese Touya = Tory, Yukito = Julian, Tomoyo = Madison, Syaoron = Lee. There is some mild guy guy and lemons. Everything in backets is something we, the authors, are saying or adding. Sakura means Chery blossem in japanese. If you like this story (and even if u don't) we suggest you read "Why it's better to wait" (it's about Allen finding out he has S.T.D's, all of them! Even ones only found in male Lions. ^_^ ). Feel free to flame us or give us spoilers. (Though if you DO flame us we have nice big flame throwers of our own.) (This story is filled with spoilers.) We're crazy and hyper (not a good combonation!). If ya want to be like us mix juice with 3 heeping teaspoons of sugar. There is are no 'shiney' or 'florescent' or 'not so florescent' cards. We screwed the show up so they're older (and can do stuff, if you catch my drift.) We don't own any pokémon. We don't own Allen (form Escaflowne) or Britney Spears (Thank GOD!) or any of the cardcapter characters, Lee, Julien, Sakura etc.We do own the male teacher though (hint hint). Umm.As for Winky (chapter 5 & 6) he's a stuffed toy who's belly button resembles something else ^_- ! And those of you who can guess when this chapter actually starts win a prize."Winky!" Says 'Jeninerferferface.Atama' (That's Jens name of the week.) Jen's name changes a lot throughout the story but rest assured it's the same person. This story is kinda sick (Gotta luv those lemons says Kuki- atama!). If you don't have a sick mind some of the "hint hints" wont make sense to you.Did ya know that the person who plays Kerobaroes's (big Kero)voice is the same person who does Dornkirks voice. Oh yeah!.For some strange reason this story shifts from past tense to present so don't think we didn't notice.  
  
Sakura is dreaming : She's looking into Lee's eyes when she notices that his forehead and hair is really shiny. Suddenly it becomes so shiny she is blinded, then it fades and she realises he has long blond hair and blue eyes (hint hint).  
  
Then she wakes up in a cold sweat after the nightmare. She blinks in surprise when she realises she's late. She quickly she gets ready and races towards her school on her roller blades. As she races out the door she jumps into the air and realises too late that Julien is standing there half- asleep. A large sweatdrop forms on Sakura's head as she quickly jumps to her feet. Her face becomes crimson (reddish colour) as she realises the positions they were in after the crash. Noticing he has no idea what the hell happened she races away. She suddenly she crashes into yet another person. Though this person wasn't half asleep, they fell into another all to comfortable position. Lee can't help but smile at the crimsoned faced Sakura. In a falsely low voice that no person has ever heard from this carecter, Lee says "Why Sakura, you're quite blossoming today." An extremely scared crosses Sakura's face and she instantly turns and skated in the other direction. Sakura finally arrives at school after running into a door (OH MY GOD SHE'S TURNING INTO JENINERFERFERFACE.ATAMA!) She takes her spot in the back of the class stares cheerfully at the chalkboard (a little to cheerfully says Jenneneneneneni-face.) After everyone takes their spots the MALE teacher walks in closely followed by a very shiney person (hint hint.). Allen and the teacher exchange suggestive glances and winks then the teacher announces him "Class, this is Allen *Sparkle* Shezar. Now, Mr. Sparkle please go sit where ever you want." As he neared Sakura, she realized what he was wearing , a tiny belly top with the words "Sexy bosey" written across his chest, he was also wearing tight leather pants. He suddenly stopped at her desk and said "Hi Sakura" as sooo many had done before. Unexpectedly he planted his big fat ugly little butt on her lap. The male teacher and Lee's face turned green with envy. Strangely Madison's face adopted a similar colour. Madison stared starry eyed at her new found love (Allen, not Sakura 'unlike the japanese version'.) 


	2. Smile, your on Madison's camera

Chapter 2: Smile you're on Madison's Camera  
  
Sakura, Madison, her camera, Kero and Lee were wandering aimlessly around penguin park. Lee was complaining loudly about how Kero was being paranoid and he doesn't sense anything. Sakura quietly mentions the rotten pink pickles Kero had for supper. Every one freezes as the nearby bushes began to shake. To Madison's delight Allen jumped out, and to her disappointment he jumped on Lee and began making out with him. (He doesn't realise it's Lee.) With difficulty Lee fought him off. Allen's face became etched with disgust when he realized he wasn't kissing his beloved Sakura. To make up for it he grabbed a microphone out of thin air and began singing "I'm a slave for you" by Brittany Spears, to Sakura. In anger Lee pulled out a spirit charm (paper with japanese writing) and used his sword to call on the firey card. (Jeliferferface squeels in delight at the idea of fire, especially of Allen being attacked by it.) Sadly enough Allen deflected the fire with his overly shiney head. No one noticed the obvious fact that he was doing magic because they were to discusted by Allen's overly tight pants that showed A LOT. No one knew there were 3 or 4 socks in there. Allen resumed his singing "I'm a slave for you, Can not hold or deny it, Baby don't you wanna danse up on me, PANT PANT, everyone looks at me like I'm a little girl." At that point everyone turned to leave, except Madison. Hastily Allen dropped the microphone and ran towards towards Sakura. He jumped on her back, wrapped his arms around her and yelled loudly "NO, don't go!" Sakura ran around in circles, flailing her arms and screaming "Get it off me, get it off me!" Madison saw the opportunity and jumped on Allen. The wait was to much and the fell over! Sakura got up blushing and covered with anime sweatdrops. Lee thought it was because she liked Allen. Lee then formed a plan. When Sakura got home she realized she grabbed Madison's video tape. (for no apparent reason except to further the story.) For the hell of it she popped it into the VCR and pressed play. The entire time the tape was focessed on Allen's 'socks'. Hmm. 


	3. Lee’s sexy bosey…or: Lee’s plan

Chapter 3 : Lee's sexy bosey.or: Lee's plan  
  
Sakura sat in her desk, at school the next day, she tried with all her might to get the pictures of Allen's 'socks' out of her head. She had had nightmares about it all night. She barely noticed when Lee walked in, but was forced to when he planted his butt down on her lap. He was wearing a pare of really tight pants, he hadn't been able to find a really tight shirt so he painted it on, and to that off, the wig from the elementry play a few years ago (when she caught dark/light card). Sakura stared utterly lost for words. Lee noticed his plan wasn't having the desired affect so he began singing those magic words (in a really off key voice) "I'm a SlAvE for YOU!" and so on. Everyone covered their ears to block out the 'music'. The teacher began yelling for Lee to go to principal Dornkerk's office. Lee looked hopefully at Sakura but was dissapointed to see her horrified face, so he got up and left the class to their own devises (hint hint). On their way home Sakura and Madison discussed the days events. They were so caught up in their giggles the didn't even notice Lee's butler and the male teacher skating hand in hand in the background (despite the fact it was spring). But as they turned to cut through penguin park they were to notice something was blocking out the sun and the ground was covered in ice. They didn't even have to search for the source of the magic cuz both 'men' stopped in front of them. The male teacher teacher was glowing brightly and the butler was glowing dimly. "I'm the fluorescent card" said the teacher proudly "and I'm the not so fluorescent card" added the butler. Sakura pulled out her bird key ready to turn it into the staff, but she was interrupted by the distinct voice of Lee yelling "go pikachu!" 


	4. Allen reveals himself (nothing sick inte...

Chapter 4 : Allen reveals himself (nothing sick intended)  
  
Yay, next chapter! (just a reminder in manga Madison and Sakura are more then just friends. And future reference to following chapters, Tory and Julian are more then friends too. And Lee wishes he is Tory, if ya catch my drift -_^ ) I just have to say now that "Mwa ha ha" is beyond evil, no person should ever say it! The only reason Allen does is cause I don't want him spoiling the good name of "Moo ha ha".  
  
Everybody got a sweatdrop (yay) when a small yellow pokémon ran towards the 'men' yelling "pikapoo". Sakura and Madison turned in time to see Lee turn red and run away, still wearing his pants and 'shirt', though his wig was gone (aww, to bad). "Anyway." Sakura said getting back on subject. But before she could even attempt to retrieve her key, a musical voice filled the air. "Everyone looks at me like I'm a little girl" (and so on). Everyone groaned, except Madison and the male teacher, when the blond haired knight pranced on the scene, sporting a pink frilly sequined tutu, a tiara and ballet slippers. For some strange reason Madison was even more turned on by his outfit (hint hint). Sakura was determined, so she ignored the obvious distraction and summend her bird wand. Quickly she called upon the dark and light cards and set them on their counterparts (fluorescent vs. dark & not so fluorescent vs. light). Within seconds they were beat and Sakura gained 2 more cards. "Yay!" And then silence. Madison surpressed a sob when she realized her beloved Allen was standing still, pale and frightend. "Aww, what's the matter?" Said Lee sarcastically as he emerged from the bushes, fully dressed in his school uniform (aww, to bad). Allen's hand shot up and he pointed at Sakura. (Pointing is rude says Celi-chan as she points at Allen). "What the dildo did you do to them!?" said Allen scardley (is that a word?) Sakura stared blankly at him for a few seconds before realizing he didn't know she was a cardcaptor. In a falsely sincere voice: "What me? NO! I didn't do anything. Heh heh heh." Allen's frightened expression changed into one of pride, "Ohhh, I see, you're a cardcaptor.Well Mwa ha ha, I'm a card.how coincidental!" No one really understood what he ment about the situation being a coincidence, but the confusion was quickly wiped from their mind when, in a quick swipe, he pulled off the tutu, revealing a leather speedo with chains hanging from odd areas. (EWWWWW!!!) "But what card!?" said Lee slightly transfixed (for the first time) on Allen's socks. "Mwa ha ha! I'm the shiney card!" 


	5. Allen's little red friend

Chapter 5: Allen's little red friend  
  
Umm...As for Winky he's a stuffed toy whose belly button resembles something else. Jen is very frightened by him (that's why I put him in says Celi-chan.)  
  
"Now that's is scary!" said Kero appearing behind her.  
  
"Kero, what are you doing here?!" asked Sakura.  
  
"You took too long to get home and I got hungry, soooo...I thought I'd come find you" he said innocently because it was obvious the last part was a lie (his face was covered with crumbs from the nearby pretzel vendor.)  
  
Sakura ignored his `story' and attempted, once again, to get back on task. "Kero, he says he's the shiny card, what should I do to get him out of all our lives?" Madison surpressed a sob as she listened as they brain stormed ways to captor her beloved.  
  
"What's the oppisit of shiney?" asked Kero thoughtfully.  
  
"Dull!" said Lee enthusiactly.  
  
"There is no `dull' card, there is another card that's not quite light and not quite dark, though."  
  
"DUH! The `not so fluorescent' card" yelled Allen. (Hey that's my word says celelery-chan!)  
  
"Why are you helping them!?" cried Madison dramatically.  
  
"Because I want Sakura to own me!" answered Allen affectionately. (I'm not even gonna bother saying `hint hint'!) Lee couldn't help but imagine Sakura `owning' Allen in card form and being able to call upon him and make him do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.  
  
"Never!" yelled Lee as drew his sword. (With a pencil yelled Jeninerferferfaceface...Atama-head-chibi-rose!) Seeing that Lee posed a threat to his life with Sakura, Allen called upon his worst weapon...WINKY (with a capital W says Jeniny-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah- blah-blah-blah)  
  
Authors note: Moo ha ha! Jen says die Winky!!! Celi-chan says poofs are funny! Yay! Jen is giggling. Celina says this is a very dumb authors note. Yay! Umm...I had 3 cups o coffee today WITH LOTS O SUGAR! Celina is 2 lazy to right `of' with an `f'. Coffee is FUNNNNNN...hee hee hee. Celi-chan thinks yur all insane 4 reading this authors note. Jen is saying "blebleboopblee." Celi-chan says she has a new word of the week. Orange floppy disks are evil! They bloo up me cumputer. Warning, PINK PiNGUIN FROM FLORIDA CROSSING! Celi-chan says, That's what I was for holloween but we fell in da mud.  
  
Jeneni says, all flames will be used to roast pink fluffy watermelon flavoured marshmellos. Jen's butterfly/bow tie shirt is furry. I made a wig. Yay! Stay tuned for Celi-chans screwed up horoscopes...Jeneny-chen's mother says that they are twisted. I like moos. Ha ha ha says Jen. I like meeeeeeeeee. Long live rambling...AND SPELL CHECK AND SUGAR! Yay! Moo ha ha. Jeny just read her 1^st lemon (she is on 1 other cumputer.) Gotta luv those lemons says Celi-chan! I luv asperin! My key- board tastes gooooood. Tee hee hee. Snort. In case ya don't know, we're tryin to make da authors note longer then the chapter! 


	6. Allen's winky attacks

Chapter 6: Allen's winky attacks  
  
Jeez, I never thought we'd get this far! This is the longest chapter yet! Warning: I know nothing about skating, so it might be a little messed up. If any of u peeps out there are really squeamish, I wouldn't suggest reading this. As for Julian and Tory...I don't usually write like this but I never gave Jen a Christmas present ^_-. Anyway, we are proud to present chapter 6...enjoy.  
  
A strange red gas escaped from Allen's Speedo. The gas gathered in one spot before it became solid. The solid thing was actually a small, red, plush toy with bushy white hair and a belly button that was a little to low and enlarged. He was no bigger than a hand but his nose was huge along with his head. He smiled an evil little grin before charging at Lee. Lee raised his sword to block Winky, but he was to slow. The red `animal' latched on to his face and began kissing him. Lee dropped his sword and began running around in circles waving his arms comically and yelling, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" (Happy Jen? I called it an it.)  
  
While Lee clawed at the thing on his face, Sakura realized that capturing Allen, instead of helping Lee would be safer...for both of them. She pulled out the `not so fluorescent' card and ordered it to `get' Allen. Lee's butler appeared in front of her, wearing skates. He winked at Sakura then closed his eyes and concentrated hard. A thin layer of ice, suddenly, appeared on the ground. He skated over to Allen and pushed him over. Allen lay still on the ground waiting to be captured. The butler waved his arm gracefully, and then pink frilly tutus replaced his and Allen's clothes. AND THEN...began skating circles around Allen, pausing every once and a while to do some fancy mid air spinney thing. After nearly ten minutes, it became obvious that Lee could only handle so much more. "HURRY UP ALREADY, YOU STUPID CARD!" yelled Sakura. The butler looked at her annoyed, but he didn't say anything, instead he turned towards Allen and charged. Without pausing, he skated right over  
  
Allen's neck, severing his head. (Yay! cheers the authors.) Both pieces of Allen, along with Winky, turned to vapor and gathered, before forming the card. It wafted through the air for a few minutes before landing in her hands. On the front of the card was a picture of Allen wearing his tutu along with all the accessories.  
  
Lee sat moping in the grass (covered in kiss marks and hickeys.) next to Madison. Sakura sat down between them and put her arms around them, "Aww guys, don't be so sad! Come on, let's go to my house for snacks." They both nodded sadly.  
  
*At Sakura's house*  
  
All the peeps sat in Sakura's living room sipping tea and reminiscing about the previous week. They barley even noticed when Tory entered the house practically dragging Julian behind him. Both were quite sweaty and Julian's lipstick was smudged. (I don't care what you say, in my story Julian wears lipstick.) They didn't bother saying hello; they went straight from the door to Tory's bedroom. Moment later, their conversation was nearly drowned out by the pounding and moaning being emitted from Tory's bedroom. (I just have to say sorry for this little bad image causing part.) About four minutes later a blood-curtailing scream filled the house and then the sound of glass smashing on someone's head could be heard. Sakura and her friend's continued to attempt a conversation, believing it was one of their sick `games'. A few more minutes later a figure dressed in odd white clothing, which was defiantly not Tory or Julian snuck passed them and left.  
  
Sick huh? Ya I know. I've yet to determine if this is the last chapter. Likely not, cuz Jen want's a Yue-Sakura lemon. 


	7. Gotta luv those lemons! .^_-.

Chapter 7: Gotta luv those lemons! .^_-.  
  
Warning: This chapter is full of lemony goodness! We think it's fair just to warn you, we da authors have never *cough* had (male on male) lemony fun of our own *cough* so we are basing this chapter on other stories. We have been reading lots o lemons.for research (that's our excuse). Soooo, if this chapter sucks royally (not literally) it ain't our fault! IT'S YOU, THE OTHER AUTHER'S FAULT! I'll shut up now.  
  
Dedication: I, Celi-chan, would just like to dedicate this chapter to Sausha (who sent me most of the, oh so inspiring material) and Jen (cuz this is mostly for her amusement). Actually never mind about Jen cause someone (hint hint) didn't offer much help to write this lemon. Oh sure, she made lemon-aide, but it ain't the right kind of 'lemon aide' I needed!.actually.I changed my mind! Jen this chapter IS for you!  
  
Moo ha ha! For the first time in weeks me and Jenenenenenewnifer are writing a chapter together. sOB, HOW TOUCHING. Oops I hit caps-lock. Jen is laughing. For all those peep-faces out there who didn't believe me, there ARE 7 chapters, so : b! Yay says Jenenenmenenenendjdfsjf. (Celi-chan got fed up with writing Jenejiofjgiduitc`s name properly!) It's also the very first lemon for both of us. Sob how toUCHING! I hit caps-lock again. In case you don't know, statutory rape is when peeps can't have lemony fun because one is too young and the other is too old. (We mention it in this chapter). Also, Tory's an alcoholic in this story, which by the way I bet is true! Anyway, JEngfgunuvgt is impatient so here it is...da da da da...Chapter 7...YAY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 (in case you can't tell I'm stalling.)....; says Jenfgjdunb.  
  
  
  
Back in time: Do do do do: Tory and Julian were in the park. Yay! They were in the bushes (I like bushes says Celi-chan!) and having 'fun'. Eli showed up for no apparent reason. (Jenfdsjyrfj doesn't care that he isn't in this season.) Eli wanted to join in. They knew that (in the states) it's stachitory rape (look the word has Tory in it! says JEnfdslktf) Anyway...They got freaked when Eli threatens to curse them if the don't suck his *cough* balls *cough*. So they went home. (Wonderful! says Celi- chan in a sarcastic tone.) Okay, Tory rided Julian home like a horse. Julian was tired from the 'ride' home so Tory had to practically drag him up to his room. They were completely oblivious of the peeps in the living room.  
  
They entered Tory's room. Tory put in his Brittany Spears c.d. and put on "I'm a slave for you" (in case you haven't noticed that the theme song for this story.) Tory's suit was lined with velcro so he tore it off easily. Under the suit was a red silk robe. (I'm not going to bother explaining how that worked.) Yay! Tory crossed the room swinging his hips (like Dilly in Project Folken). He slowly undid his robe. Julian grinned largely. The robe falls to the floor.  
  
"DANCE, DANCE" yells Julian. So, Tory begins to dance seductively to the music. But, because Julian gets soooooo 'happy' by the dancing, he jumps up and tears off his suit (which was also lined with velcro). Tory is also quite turned on by Julian's appearance, so he jumps him. (Jenny is smiling largely) They land on the bed. (Here's the fun part.) So anyway, Julian.umm.shoves his.umm.pickle up Tory. In and out it goes (when it'll end nobody knows), to the rhythm of the music. At one point Tory realizes that his head is a little to close to the wall, cause it starts banging on the wall with every ever so wonderful thrust. (In case you can't tell, when I say 'ever so wonderful' I'm being sarcastic.) Tory starts moaning and groaning loudly, both out of pleasure and pain. Julian is having the time of his life (DUH!) but he quickly realizes that he might not be able to umm.climax cause he's so damn tired. He is partly right cause moments later he switches from his borrowed form to his original form, Yue. Yue figures that he hasn't scored in a while so he continues with the 'activity'. Tory, whose eyes are closed, starts screaming Julian's name.  
  
"That's right baby, say my name!" Yue yells back. Tory doesn't recognize his 'boytoy's' voice so he opens his eyes. The sight that meats him: a tall, fully dressed guy with wings and extremely messy long hair. Tory let's out a blood-curtailing scream. (Yes, he screams like a girl.) Yue panics, remembering the peeps downstairs, so he grabs a nearby liquor bottle and hits Tory over the head with it, knocking him unconscious.  
  
He thinks *what the hell, I'm half way through* and he finishes the activity with the unconscious Tory. Once he's done he takes his 'little Yue' out, does up his fly (yes Jen, he has a fly too) and sneaks out of the house. Tory lays unconscious in his room for the next couple of chapters, partly because the other characters are afraid of what they might walk in on if they go into his room. (Jen would volunteer in a second!)  
  
When Julian wakes up in his house he's bewildered (as usual) of how he got there. He ends up concluding that it was the alcohol. He never once questions his sanity (even though his grandparents don't really exist.) He is extremely disappointed though, that he didn't get to finish with Tory. But he is disturbingly satisfied.  
  
  
  
Wow that was surprisingly civil! I mean I thought it'd be a little more raunchy! Or even (on certain levels) like the homework story. By da way, if you liked this chapter read the homework story! To thoses of you who read lots o slash lemons: yes I realise I left out a step in the prosess, but don't worry, there was plenty of lubricant.  
  
Anyway, I was so mad yesterday cause like at 8 in the morning I got inspired and wanted to write this chapter all day but I was paranoid it'd get confiscated. Yes I know, it's sad, but I was partly looking out for Jen's sake too, cause her names on here sooo many times! It wasn't as good as the original in my head but who gives a flyin shit. (heh heh, flying shit. Aww how cute says Jeni-chan). At least it's out of my system, (the lemon, not the flying shit), all day I was kind of centering around this subject, and scaring certain people. Sorry Lindsey! .^_-.  
  
I just did spell check, how dumb is it that my dictionary has the word 'booty' as in butt, but it doesn't have Raunchy!_? 


	8. It’s rainin men (hallelujah)

Chapter 8: It's rainin men (hallelujah)  
  
Here it is da wonderful next chapter! Yes we realize dat this story was supposed to end when they caught (THE EVIIIIIIIL) Allen, but we didn't have the heart. Plus, like I said, Jen wants a Yue-Sakura lemon. WON'T THAT BE FUN (says Celi-chan in a sarcastic tone). We had sooooooo much fun making fun of Tory's *cough* male interests *cough* so we've decided to exploit/explore this 'situation' further. (JEN SAYS: LOOK AT PRETTY YAMI, EVEN THOUGH HE AIN'T IN THIS SERIES.) (I'm caps-lock happy.) Aaaaaaaaaaanyway.here it is.YAY!  
  
(now we sit here waiting for inspiration.)  
  
(and then it comes knocking on the door)  
  
(no.wait a second.that's just the pizza guy.)  
  
(LONG LIVE INCOHEARINT/MEANINGLESS RAMBLING!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(now back to da story.)  
  
  
  
Tory is unconscious. YAY! And dreaaaaaaming. (Heh heh heh says Jenny.)  
  
DA DREAM: Tory is standing in candy land, wearing an apron and nothing else! (Jenny likie!) 'Its raining men' can be heard playing faintly in the background. Lightning streaks across the sky. Then it starts raining (lemons! Says Jen) no.Julians! After a hefty amount of em land, they start doing the 'can can'. And yes Jen.they're naked. No wait.they're wearing pink dresses (like frilly-Dilly's dress). Every time they do a high kick, Tory can see there umm.cans. But then, he hears his sister, Sakura's voice. She's distressed. He starts runnin towards her voice (he's forgotten about his umm.nearly nakedness.) Suddenly he's at the sight of the final judgement. (We can't remember where it was! Please tell us!) There's tree-e- ness every where. The winged person who originally rendered Tory unconscious, runs over to him (In a prissy way, I might add.)  
  
"Welcome to da Final Judgement! I'm urrr host, Yueeeeeeeeeeh!" (Keep in mind that Tory's drunk. So all their words'll be slurred.) Suddenly a gnawing sound can be heard from the tree-e-ness. Within seconds Sakura emerges with wood chips around her mouth.  
  
"Aiya Tory" she said happily. (No, aiya ain't a new japanese word we just discovered. It's an odd version of Highya!) Yueeeeeeeeh spins around in surprise.  
  
"EHHHHHHHHH!" he said oddly. (We've run out of words!)  
  
She quickly pulls out Windy and commands it to 'let loose' on Yueeeeeeeeeh. But instead of the yellow person (windy) appearing another 'person' appeares.DORNKIRK! He turns his back on Yueeeeeeeeh and bends over. And er.'lets loose'. (Dornkirk+old age+a bowl of beans ain't a good combo). The sheer smell makes everyone go pale. But the effect on Yueeeeeeeh seems to be magnified (cause it was directed at him) so all the color drains from his ENTIRE self. Even his clothes and eyes and 'socks'. (He used to be a redhead. With freckles and everything. ^_^) Yueeeeeeeeeeeh falls to the ground (nearly dead).  
  
"She won," he says, still twitching like a cockroach on pesticides.  
  
"Don't worry Yueeeeeeeeeeeeh! We can play MORE games later!"(a world of 'hint hint') says Sakura affectionately. (With a wink). Lee turns an odd shade of purple (with envy!). Madison blanches for no reason.  
  
(*cough* says Jen) ("?" says Celi-chan) (I have a cold responds Jenny- chan).  
  
Tory is suddenly turned on by the sexual tension, so he whips off his apron cause it was cutting off circulation to his lower body. Everyone (cept Yueeeeeeeeeh and Lee and Kero) turn odd colours (in disgust). (Kero's a pervert in my story.) Feeling that it's obvious Sakura won they all head home. Strangely enough Yueeeeeeeeeeh and Sakura stay behind to 'discuss' matters about her being da new clow person. Kero stays behind to watch.  
  
  
  
Sigh. Author wipes a tear away. What a beautiful story. IT SHOULD WIN AN AWARD.  
  
No Yueeeeeeeeehs were hurt in the filming of this chapter. (Jen got to take em home.)  
  
Expect the next chapter to be Jen's Christmas present (the Yueeeeeeh/Sakura lemon). If you're wondering about the whole 'Yueeeeeeeeeh' thing, I don't really know. ("How specific!"says Jen.) I also can't give you peeps an explanation about the candy land thing. (which by the way we don't own. Or technically the 'rainin men' song.) That would be pleasant though. ^_^ Chocolate and 'men'. .. HOT FUDGE!  
  
^_^ says Jen. 


End file.
